


Music In My Head

by SinfulDove



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: Charlotte can't work out without music. Can't work out without a specific song invading her head. What happens when she gets caught listening to it?





	Music In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote this about two years ago while listening to Celtic Invasion on repeat.

Music’s pumping through Charlotte’s headphones. She has the volume turned up as far as she can without bursting her own ear drums. The music is needed though, she can’t work out without it, and she really needed to get a workout in. It had only been a couple of days since her last workout, but in her job, a few days could mean your employment. You always have to be ready for a match, even if you aren’t wrestling that day. That’s why she’s in some miniscule gym in some no name town, trying to get a decent workout in. Travel days for her were as wonderful as they were frustrating. It felt great to be able to have time to yourself and be able to think without distractions, but it also sucked as they meant you were cramped in a car and there was almost no chance of being able to train. Unless of course, you take an exit you’re not supposed to in order to find some resemblance of a gym, like Charlotte opted for about an hour ago. A couple of hours wasn’t going to throw off her schedule too much. I mean, she pretty much planned her gym trips into them, she just usually didn’t plan enough time for them. She gets carried away, she knows that, but she needs to train in order to be one of the best, and she definitely wanted to be one of the best. 

The gym she found had at least all the essentials. She could do her cardio and her weight training. Some gyms she has entered into before have had less than what she has in her own home. Those kinds of gyms sadden her a little. How is anyone supposed to get themselves healthy, or keep themselves in shape, or even train for a sport if there isn’t even the basic equipment needed to do so? In those cases, she will usually contact WWE and convince them to donate some equipment in return for her taking a few pictures and promoting them in the small town, hopefully gaining new fans for them while she’s at it. It’s just a little thing but it can help so many, and that makes her feel good.

Her fans mean everything to her. She would not be where she is today without them, in terms of physically in this gym and her career. Sure, most people think she is only here because of who her father is, but you can only get so far by knowing people. To truly climb the ladder, you have to have the talent, dedication, skill, and love of the sport. You can know everyone at the place, but if you can’t show them you can actually wrestle, it doesn’t matter. Whether or not everyone ever believes that doesn’t matter, because you can’t please everyone and she’s just going to continue to do what she loves for herself and for her fans. 

It feels great for Charlotte to be able to get this workout in. She has an important match coming up and working out is a stress reliever for her. Always has been. Matches never go exactly how planned, and every little bit of extra preparation helps when someone could get injured otherwise. It’s one of the worst parts of the job. Everything they do is incredibly dangerous if done incorrectly. Hell, everything is dangerous even if done right. Timing. Timing is everything. Without the right timing moves can look horrible or they can hit harder than they were supposed to. Charlotte has definitely seen and been a part of both. It’s never going to ever go away. There is too much risk and the only thing you can do is try to minimize the risk. Know your opponent. Train with them. In some cases, plan out the match because their recklessness scares the crap out of you sometimes and you don’t want to chance anything. Those are the wrestlers who usually have short careers if they don’t change. 

Suddenly Charlotte feels a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it’s just another fan she takes her earbuds out and goes to turn around. Surprisingly enough, she has met quite a few fans in this little town. They haven’t all been fans of hers, but they were all nice enough and she’ll always take some pictures and talk to some fans if she has the time. They are a huge part of the reason she can even call professional wrestling her job, and she’s forever grateful. Charlotte is glad that her workout was almost over though, because she hates breaking the momentum. She plasters on a smile as if the fan was not disturbing her workout and as Charlotte turns around she hears a very familiar voice. ‘Is that my theme song you’re listening to?!” Charlotte’s fake smile turns into a real grin as she sees the feisty ball of fire in front of her. 

Charlotte grabs Becky in a hug, pulling her in tight. “Bex, what are you doing here?” Becky chuckles, squeezing Charlotte back just as hard and releasing. Backing up from Charlotte she grabs Charlotte’s phone out of her pocket and presses the pause button in order to stop the music that she can still clearly hear even though Charlotte’s earbuds are now draped around her neck and halfway down her chest.

“You’re going to make yourself deaf. What did I tell you about that?” Becky semi-scolds with Charlotte smiling back at her with just a hint of sheepishness, like she was a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar for the umpteenth time. 

“Something like ‘you’ll shoot your eye out kid.’ Oh wait, that might be when I wanted the Red Ryder BB Gun.” Charlotte smirks at Becky while Becky rolls her eyes.

“No. Ralphie wanted the BB gun. I’m still upset you made me watch that, and who needs to watch it for twenty-four hours straight? It’s horrible.”

“I think it is fantastic and I don’t need your negativity bringing me down.”

Becky scoffs, “My negativity? I am a ball of sunshine. There is no negativity.”

Charlotte chuckles, “Sounds like you’re hating on a beloved Christmas movie pretty hard there. I’d consider that negativity. You never told me why you are here.”

Becky gives her a look like ‘you really don’t remember?’. “You texted me saying you were walking into a semi-sketchy gym in the middle of nowhere and if I didn’t hear from you, you didn’t make it out alive. That was over two and a half hours ago. I had to double back and find the exit you took to be able to get here.” Charlotte looks at her watch and realizes it has been far longer than she planned. I mean, she figured that would happen, but didn’t think Becky would actually come looking for her.

“Did you start to worry about me? It’s not nearly as sketchy on the inside as it is on the outside. Actually, it’s pretty nice on the inside considering I don’t even know where we are at. They fix the outside up and it’ll be right as rain. They have some pretty nice fans too. A few of them want me to say hi to you for them, and by a few, I mean almost everyone I met. They all adore you, and have every reason to.” Charlotte starts to ramble a little. She shouldn’t be totally surprised Becky came looking for her. They are best friends after all, but she doesn’t want to make Becky worry about her, although she knows Becky is about to deny it.

“I wasn’t worried. I-”

“You turned your car around to come find me.”

“I wanted to see what you meant by semi-sketchy.” Becky continues as if Charlotte did not speak. “You really are daddy’s little girl if you think this is semi-sketchy. I’ve been in a lot worse and considered them good.”

“Hey now.”

“You’re a rock star, get the show on, get paid.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes at Becky, always one to place humor into everything. “Throwing it back now are we?”

“Well I can’t throw it forward. Speaking of. My theme song?” Becky tries to raise a questioning eyebrow but it’s hard to do when she’s trying not to laugh.

Charlotte knew she’d find a way to bring it back around to catching Charlotte listening to Becky’s theme song. Little does Becky know, it’s been on repeat for the whole time she’s been working out. Charlotte would never admit that to Becky though, she’d never let her live it down, but there’s just something about how perfectly it fits Becky that doesn’t let her get it out of her head. “I listen to a lot of music. I have my own theme song as well if you want to listen to it Bex.” Becky looks like she is debating on whether or not to take that as a sufficient answer as Charlotte looks down at her watch again, realizing they are going to run late if they don’t get going pretty directly. “Shit, I’ve got to go get a shower. We are way behind schedule.” Becky looks at her own watch, and notices that Charlotte is right. 

“Go get a shower. I’ll wait for you in my car. I’m parked right next to you.” Becky states as Charlotte nods, grabbing her bag and heading to the locker room to get a quick shower. Becky turns around to head out the door after she loses sight of Charlotte when the locker room door closes shut. Realistically, Becky should leave now so she’s not too late, but she’s going to wait for her best friend because if they end up late to check-in they end up late together and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> ~SinfulDove


End file.
